Rock On
by Mello's-Dark-Chocolate
Summary: Sequel to Rose Tint My World. Now it's the kids turn to go through the humor, humiliation, and love of being a teenager. Read and Review. COMPLETED! Plus, sneak peek on my next story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 or 21?**

**A/N: I thought it would be nice that I do the profiles of the children before I get started on their part of the story. (They are from oldest to yougest.) Oh, I apologize in advance if I happened to spell any names wrong.**

**Karia Minamino**

Age: 22

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Sea-green

Mom: Yukina (Jaganshi) Minamino

Dad: Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino

Aunts: Columbia (Minamino) Jaganshi and Patsy (Minamino) Kuwabara

Uncles: Hiei Jaganshi and Kazuma Kuwabara

Cousins: Vincent Kuwabara, Liee Kuwabara, and Cole Minamino

Summary: Althought Kaira is the oldest, she acts as if she's the youngest and the baby. Out of all her cousins, the only one she doesn't get along with is Cole. She is usually seen hanging out with Yumi and Liee.

**Vincent Kuwabara**

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark Brown almost Black

Hair: Blonde/Brown

Mom: Patsy (Minamino) Kuwabara

Dad: Kazuma Kuwabara

Aunts: Columbia (Minamino) Jaganshi and Yukina (Jaganshi) Minamino

Uncles: Hiei Jaganshi and Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino

Cousins: Cole Jaganshi and Kaira Minamino

Siblings: Liee Kuwabara

Summary: Vincent is the oldest of two, his younger sister, Liee, thinks that he just maybe as stupid as their dad. He's a bit of a perv., but that's to be expected since he hangs around with Kale and Kaleb Urameshi. Oh, by the way, he's kinda afraid of Cole.

**Kale Urameshi**

Age: 18

Eyes: Dark Brown

Hair: Raven Black

Mom: Keiko (Yukimura) Urameshi

Dad: Yusuke Urameshi

Siblings: Kaleb Urameshi

Summary: The oldest of the Urameshi brothers, everyone believes that he would be exactly like Yusuke, but underneath all the pervertedness is a very understanding and caring boy. He has a secret crush which no one knows about ever since they were little, but he likes Cole even though she would kill him for it, maybe. By the way, they're secretly friends even though Cole would deny it.

**Honoo Yama**

Age: 17

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Brown

Mom: Botan

Dad: Koenma Yama

Siblings: Yumi Yama (Twin)

Summary: He's the quiet one of the group, he is more of an optimist and always thinks outside of the box. The only thing that makes him break down is his love for Liee. Oh, he maybe the one who breaks down Cole's tough girl barriers, even though his sister trys to break them down.

**Yumi Yama**

Age: 17

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Cerulean

Mom: Botan

Dad: Koenma Yama

Siblings: Honoo Yama

Summary: Unlike her brother Honoo, Yumi is a carefree wild child. She's the one who trys and gets Cole to come out of her tough girl act, and even though she fails, she keeps trying. She's a pretty cool, down to earth girl.

**Liee Kuwabara**

Age: 17

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Orange-Red

Mom: Patsy (Minamino) Kuwabara

Dad: Kazuma Kuwabara

Aunts: Columbia (Minamino) Jaganshi and Yukina (Jaganshi) Minamino

Uncles: Hiei Jaganshi and Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino

Cousins: Cole Jaganshi and Kaira Minamino

Siblings: Vincent Kuwabara

Summary: Liee, well Liee is the cheerleader stereotype, so to speak, and if you put her and Cole in a room by themselves, there would be some very bad injuries, not on Cole, but on Liee.

**Kaleb Urameshi**

Age: 17

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Mom: Keiko (Yukimura) Urameshi

Dad: Yusuke Urameshi

Siblings: Kale Urameshi

Summary: He is the true perv. of all the guys. Although, he's only a perv. to Cole, due to the fact that he's jealous of his brother's crush on Cole. His friendship with Honoo is still quite confusing to the others considering that they are totally opposite.

**Cole Jaganshi**

Age: 16

Eyes: Red

Hair: Dark Purple

Mom:Columbia (Minamino) Jaganshi

Dad: Hiei Jaganshi

Aunts: Patsy (Minamino) Kuwabara and Yukina (Jaganshi) Minamino

Uncles: Kazuma Kuwabara and Shuichi "Kurama" Minamino

Cousins: Vincent Kuwabara, Liee Kuwabara, and Kaira Minamino

Summary: This girl is worse then her parents combined, considering she has been kicked out of four previous schools. Being the youngest isn't exactly her cup of tea either. Her amusement is Kale and Kaleb fighting over her, but deep down she has feelings for one of the brothers. The main conflict starts when her parents drag her back to their hometown, where she meets her parent's friends and their kids.

**Cole's POV**

'I can't believe that they're dragging me here just 'cause I happen to be there when the schoo gym caught on fire.'

Mom had been a bit over cheery about going back to see Kurama, me on the other hand, well I was getting the urge to jump out of the car and run back to the airport, but of course with my luck, we were back at our old home. We lived in this house earlier in my childhood, but my parents wanted to move to Los Angeles for some reason and now we're back here.

Anyway, as I look over at dad, I can tell that he's just happy to be here as I am, which means there is very minimal happiness.

Honestly, the way mom was acting was very childish, in fact, she was acting the way Kaira acts which is pretty sad.

Outside our new house, Kurama, Yukina, Kaira, and other people I only remember from pictures were waiting for us and by the sympathetic looks on their faces, I knew I had to run inside to get away from the mass of hugs.

As I bolted out of the car, I ducked around everyone and ran around back, I reached for the back door, but I was pushed aside from someone.

"What the hell?"

I looked up and saw two of the most gorgeous guys ever, they had to be brothers, no more than seventeen and eighteen, not to mention the fact that they looked oddly familiar.

"Geez bro, she's doesn't remember us, even after all she put us through."

"Nuh-uh, Kale and Kaleb?"

"That's us."

Now I knew I was in trouble, the Urameshi brats, I remember Kaleb is a year older than me and Kale is two years older than me and yet I bet I could still whip there asses.

Before anyone else could say anything else, a voice, one I swore never to forget boomed into the backyard.

"Like oh my gaw, I didn't think our cousin would like ever come back."

"Shut up Liee."

"Why should I Yumi, she like totally made your life a living hell too."

Yes, Liee Kuwabara, my pain in the ass, valley girl wannabe cousin and my immature as hell cousin Kaira came into the backyard just to ruin my day. What they didn't know was that I was back here at the moment and I had heard everything Liee was saying.

"Hi Liee, think you're gonna get away with dissin' me, well guess what you ain't this time."

**Normal POV**

At that moment, Liee took off running to her parents as Cole made her way around the house, where everyone was glaring at her.

"What? Screw you guys, I'm goin' inside."

Everyone looked over at Hiei and Columbia thinking that they would disipline Cole in some way, but they never did.

"Um, sis, you think that it would be nice to punish her for that."

"Are you kidding Kurama, would you acctually like me to die, no be killed in my sleep?"

Inside Cole stormed her way up to her room and began to put stuff away, but she was stopped by a knock on her door.

When she opened it, one of the Urameshi brother's was standing outside of her room.

"I don't remember which one you are, refresh my memory..."

"Kale."

"Kale, that's right, you were the only one who didn't treat me like a freak."

"Yep, that's me."

"Well, what do you want?"

"To help you unpack, I promise nothing perverted will happen."

"Perverted, you mean you guys still play that game?"

"Yeah, I mean everyone but Honoo, he's way to...yeah."

Cole just laughed at his lack of words, even though she probably couldn't come up with a word either.

"So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you again, I mean the last time I saw ya, you were what, six or seven, now you're what, at least seventeen."

"No, I'm only sixteen, remember you all used to mock me 'cause I was the youngest."

"Oh yeah, I remember now, then you used to, you used to kick the shit out of us. Damn, if you're still like that tell me now, 'cause I don't wanna die till I get some ass."

"You better not be talkin' about my ass, 'cause I'll kicked yours."

"Ooh, kinky, you always were."

"KALE!"

Cole picked up one of her thickest books and chucked it at Kale, and it did make contact with Kale's head.

"Damn it Cole, that really hurt."

"Good thing you said that 'cause I was about to throw something else at you. Now, either you're gonna help me or you're gonna get out of my room before I decide that I want to throw you out of my window to the nice hard pavement below."

Kale got wide eyed, this was indeed the same Cole he remembered from when he was younger.

"What do you want me to do first?"

Outside of Cole's room, Kaleb stood outside and listened to the conversation that was going on between Cole and his brother. Kaleb always had his little obsession with Cole, it started right before Cole had went away.

'Damn him, hitting on her.'

The thing with Cole is that she never wore her feelings on her sleeves, but it was a fact in her mind that she had liked Kale for a long time, but this was Cole we're talking about so she would never admit that she like Kale, or would she.

While unpacking, Cole noticed that Kale would look over at her, even thought it was mainly at her ass, but she had to admit that she still liked it and in return, she would look at his, yeah not going there, and she didn't know why she liked a pervert like him, maybe it was due to the fact that underneath all that pervertedness, there's a very understanding and caring person deep down, then again there already is a caring person on the surface.

"Hey, Cole?"

"Wha?"

"This book, I can't believe that you still have this, I never thought you would keep it, our secret book."

Outside, Kaleb peeped in to listen about this book that he didn't even know about.

"Yeah, I remember the only reason you like that book was because I wrote things about everyone you hated 'cause no one would suspect innocent little me."

"But it's true, no one did suspect you which may have been a good thing considering that it was mainly about Kaleb."

"But there was not..."

Cole noticed how Kale was motioning his head towards the doorway.

"That's right, I remember now, yeah good times, we really hated Kaleb."

"I KNEW IT! I'm gonna tell mom and she's gonna lay into you Kale."

Kale and Cole watched as Kaleb ran downstairs and they started chasing after him. When they got outside, Keiko and Columbia were staring at them.

"Cole, honey what's this I hear about you guys writing about Kaleb?"

"Give me a break Columbia, you know that's not true, you and Hiei never yell at me for anything."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"Fine, come on slave boy."

Cole grabbed Kale's arm and drug him upstairs while Keiko, Kaleb, and Columbia stood outside shocked at Cole's "little" fit.

"Red, she needs some serious therapy."

"Me and Hiei tryed it, but no one seems to think that there's anything wrong with her."

Keiko just nodded at Columbia's answer.

Back up in Cole's room, Cole began to put stuff away, she noticed that Kale was just standing there watching her.

"What? You better sto..."

She stopped in mid-sentence as Kale began to approach her.

"Kale, what are yo..."

Her sentence was brought to a halt as his lips touched hers. The kiss was nothing drastic, just simple and sweet, no tongue, no pervertedness.

When the kiss broke, Cole herself was speechless for once.

"I know how you are, so I know that no one's gonna know, so I'll see ya later Shadow."

She watched as Kale walked out of her room, just as she recovered from her state of shock.

'Bastard, hope he know's he can't touch me anymore than that or I'll scream rape...but he's just too cute.'

She stood there for a moment to take in what just happened.

"WAIT, he called me Shadow, no one's ever called me that, except...Kale."

She thought to herself, maybe this isn't going to bad after all.

"Except for school. Ooh, a senior for a secret boyfriend, my luck, no one can know except the two of us...oh well."

* * *

Now there's a nice long way to start a new part in this wonderful story .

Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I mean it was finished and all, it's just that Sunday, I had some personal problems and family members were threatening to put me in the mental ward, but all is good and fine now and I'm not hurt...to bad.

So let me know how you like this very long chapter and I'll get the next one up as soon as I find my notebook, now how I lost it is way beyond me.

Anyway, I'll talk to all of ya later.

Lonny


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank every one that read Rose Tint My World. That was my best story so far and I hope that you guys like "Rock On" and review it just as much as you did "Rose Tint My World".

* * *

**

"I can't believe school start tomorrow, my baby's gonna be a junior."

(A/N: Oops, I forgot to about the 'what grade are they in thing?'. Okay, Cole is the only Junior. Honoo, Yumi, Liee, and Kaleb are all Seniors. Kale graduated and if just bumming around...for now. Kaira and Vincent are both in college. I hope that helps things out a bit.)

"It's only school Columbia, calm down."

"Why don't you ever call me mom?"

"Well, when you start acting like an adult, then call ya mom, but until then, forget it.'

Cole was about to leave the room when her Columbia said something that made Cole stop in her tracks.

"Ya know, you should ask the one Urameshi boy take you to school."

"Which one, Kale?"

"No, the other cutey, Kaleb."

Cole looked down, that wasn't the one she wanted.

"Not Kaleb, he's too obsessed with me."

"Oh, so my little girl likes Kale, but you do realize that Kaleb likes you."

"Nuh-uh, not Kaleb, he's just..."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"You and Kale, you're always beating on him, no one would have suspected you two being a couple."

"Not a couple, I don't really think he likes me 'cause..."

"'Cause he's older and he just may be using you."

"Yeah, that's about right."

"With the way Yusuke and Keiko raised that boy, I highly doubt that Kale would be using you."

Cole and Columbia turned around and saw Hiei standing in the doorway.

Hiei walked up to his daughter and patted her on the head.

"Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you know I don't like to be touched."

Columbia reached over and patted Cole on the head, but got her hand slapped away when she made contact.

"I hate you both."

Hiei and Columbia watched their very "happy" daughter storm out of the house and ran down the street

"Well, we all know where she gets her attitude, right Red?"

"Yeah Hiei, she's gets it from you."

"You wish, she has your psychotic attitude and she sure knows how to use it. Maybe she gets a little from me, but it mostly comes from her psycho mom."

Columbia punched Hiei in the arm, only to be punched back.

"You did not just hit me."

"You hit me first."

Columbia began to close in on Hiei and Hiei began to back away slowly, but as he turned to run, Columbia tackled him. (A/N: NEXT SCENE!)

Cole had gone to a place from childhood, when she wanted to be alone, she would head to this place behind the park that overlooked the city. The only other person who knew about this spot was...

"Hi Kale."

"How do you do that? Even when we were young you did that."

Kale came at sat by Cole, who seemed to be in a daze and only to tick her off, he touched her head.

"Damn you."

"Ha, I knew you'd get pissed. I remember when I was six and you were for and I touched your head, you freaked out and almost set me on fire. Then you came up here and I was already sitting in this spot. I thought you were going to freakin' kill me."

"I could have, but you still have more use to me in the future."

"You were always the strange one."

"Yeah so, how would you feel being the youngest of everyone, being the outcast."

"But you're not an outcast..."

"Yes I am, other than you, who has talked to me. Then when the others are around, you ignored me. What was up with that?"

That comment made Kale cringe because it was true, he did in fact ignore her when the others were around. Truth be told, none of the others really liked Cole, due to the fact that she was so wild, out of control, independent, and she was herself and not something that others wanted her to be.

Cole looked over at Kale and saw how he just sat there staring off into space and not answering her question.

"So, it is true, you all hate me that much 'cause I'm myself and not what others want me to be. Why is that so wrong with people these days, why can't anyone just be themselves for once, is that honeslty so hard?"

"Cole, I just..."

"Just what, ARE you using me just for some ass."

Before Kale could answer, Cole got up to leave, but he had the chance to say something before she could get far away.

"I always liked you, even when we were little. Why would I just use you?"

"For some sick game, maybe amusement, but I'm not going to play your sick games anymore. I'm done."

With that, Cole stormed out with absolutly no tears in her eyes. Although deep down inside, she was indeed hurting and she did want to cry, but Hiei and Columbia told her that emotions, especially sadness, could be the biggest weakness.

As Kale walked home, he thought back to all Cole's comments. Was he using her and was it a sick game? No. Why would he steep that low and do something that could scar a person for life.

So to make it up to Cole, he was going to pick her up and take her to school. Hopefully he could get ahold of Hiei or Columbia just in case Cole has a flip out in the morning.

'Why doesn't she realize that out of all of us, I was the one who cared for her the most. I love her and she doesn't realize it.'

While Kale walked on, Kaleb watched him from a distance.

'Bastard, try and take my girl away. I'll make him pay, somehow'

* * *

Yep, yep, yep. I just had to start this whole thing off with some siblings, okay sibling, wanting to kill the other sibling for some reason. I was told that my version on the jealous cousin was very disturbing and if it is, well sorry it comes out of my head and it's my ideas, so I can't help what I think and write out.

This will probably be it for chapters for the week 'cause I'm starting to get writer's block and I've got finals coming up in less than a week, plus I have, hmm...at least 4 or 5 project and essay-reports due this week and unless I want to fail, I better get working on them. So wish me luck on passing everything but Geometry 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna pass that class.

Yeah, that's about it for now.

Enjoy.

Lonny


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cole woke up with a headache that could kill or worse.

"What the hell did I do last night...ugh, Kale."

She felt a sharp pain in her right arm and as she felt a bump, a very large bump underneath her sleeve.

'What the hell?'

She rolled up her sleeve slowly and saw the cast on her arm.

"Seriously, what the hell?"

She was sitting in her room and yet she had non clue what had happened or even how she got to her room.

'Wait, who was the last person I saw...KALEB!'

**Flashback**

_"...stupid idiot, I'll show him...use me..."_

_Kaleb watched in the shadows as Cole walked home mumbling to herself._

_'Now, it's my turn.'_

_Kaleb walked fast enough so when he came out from the shadows, he was right in front of her, but instead of Cole stopping, she pushed around him._

_She didn't get far, Kaleb ran after her, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back._

_"Kaleb, what the hell are you doing?"_

_When he gave no answer, he began to pull her towards the very busy street._

_"Kaleb, don't even think about it."_

_"Okay."_

_That's when he pushed her infront of a car._

**End Flashback**

Just then, Cole's door opened and in walked Kale. When he looked at her, he smiled weakly, even though Cole didn't even do as much as smirk.

"You okay? I heard you tried to..."

Cole watched him closely as he cut his sentence off and sat down next to her.

"What did I almost do Kale?"

"Kill yourself."

"WHAT! Your demented, dumbass brother pushed me infront of a car 'cause he freakin' jealous of you."

"I KNEW IT!"

At that point, Cole was lost. If Kale already knew, then why didn't he say it. Maybe he was the one who found her.

"Yeah, okay, are my parents even here?"

"No, no one was...where are you going?"

Kale followed Cole downstairs and to a door that was closed and locked, but not with one lock, but with many.

"Cole, what is this?"

"The room I'm not supposed to go into."

"Oh, so...are we going in?"

"No wonder I like you so much."

Struggling with the keys due to her arm, Kale helped Cole undo all the locks.

When they opened the door, Cole felt like she was in a candy shoppe.

"SHARP THINGS!"

Kale watched as Cole gawked over various knives, swords, daggers, athemys, anything that was sharp.

"Geez, your dad's obsessed."

"Nah, I heard Hiei say, that these just aren't his, but your dad's and his. They've got the obsession."

While Cole's attention was on the sharp objects, Kale's was on the girl in front of him.

She had grown up so much since the last time he had seen her. She had been this little girl who was so quiet that no one ever knew she was there, but he did. Kale had always noticed her in a corner, in her room, or in the shade either reading writing, or drawing.

As he watched her now, she still seemed to be the same girl as she was then yet different. Now she drew the attention to her and she didn't care what others thought of her.

Cole looked up from what she was doing and noticed that Kale was watching her rather closely.

"Is this enternaining, me admiring the weapons I'm gonna use to kill your brother with?"

"Pretty much, I think it's kinda hot that you're willing to kill my brother, it's kinda sexy too."

Cole looked away and blushed. Was she really that cute, but sexy, where did that come from?

Cole went back to looking at her weapon, but was quickly brought out of it when she felt Kale lean against her.

"What-what are you doing?"

When he didn't answer, Cole got a little worried.

"Kale, what are you doing?"

"Trying to remember."

"Remember what?"

"When we were little, you used to sit by this tree in my yard and sing this one song, but I can't remember what song. I think it was from a movie."

"You mean The Time Warp?"

"Heh, yeah, maybe. I think you also sang, oh what was it, Hot Patootie, something like that."

Cole cracked. How did he remember her obsession over the Rocky Horror Picture Show that she had recieved from her mom. You see Columbia thought it would be good to get Cole started on it at an early age, which happened to be four.

Now at sixteen, Cole was a full obsesser. She lived and breathed the Rocky Horror Picture Show and no one could stop her.

"Honestly, I thought your mom would have named ya Magenta ot something like that."

"I know, but lucky me, I got stuck with Cole."

"I like it thought, it makes ya seem dark, ya know, 'Black as Coal or Cole'."

"That makes sense."

The rest of the night was spent talking about the Rocky Horror Picture Show and how stupid they were as kids.

The next day, as planned, Kale picked Cole up so she could get the first gay ass day of school over with...and what a day it would be.

* * *

That was the gayest chapter ever, due to my lack of smarts and for the fact that this pain in my neck down into my left arm is bugging the hell out of me. I can promise you that the next chapter will be better than this one.

To my reviewer **kailyhaley:** about the Bipolar thing, I think that's what I may have, and I never would have thought of it if you wouldn't have brought it to my attention for one of my characters, so I thank you.

I didn't think that I would update before finals, but I did. I got bored and had to do something, so I did this worthless excuse for a chapter. With finals coming next Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, I can guarentee that I will update just about everyday 'cause each exam period is and hour and a half long, the exams take less than a half an hour and since we can't leave, that's when I'll write.

I think that's it for now...yeah.

Lonny


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That one day that you never want to come, that one day you wish never existed. The first day of school.

As planned, Kale picked Cole up and took her to school, even Kaleb felt that he needed a ride. Probably just his way of stalking Cole.

When they arrived at the school, Kale had to literally pull Cole out of the car. She didn't hold on for long because of her arm.

As Kale went to drive off, Cole mouthed, "Don't leave me with him."

"You'll be fine, just don't let him get under your skin."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Cole's jaw dropped as Kale drove off.

'That bastard.'

She quickly turned and shoved Kale out of the way so she could get through the crowds and into the school.

Once inside, she saw Kaleb walk over to Honoo, Liee walking towards Honoo and Kaleb plus giving Cole some dirty looks, and then she saw Yumi walking in her direction.

"Hi, I'm Yumi."

"Yeah, okay."

"And you're Cole. You're a rebel and a punk at most. You've been kicked out of four previous schools and at your last school, you burned the gym down while the cheerleaders and basketball players were practicing."

Geez, this girl is good.

"Hey, no one proved that I burned gym down."

"It's okay, I would have done it too."

"You're Koenma and Botan's kid, aren't you?"

"Yeppers, I am, and you're Hiei and Red's, I mean Columbia's kid."

Cole stood there, amazed at Yumi. This girl was obviously smarter than she put on.

"Oh, before I forget, here."

She handed Cole a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Your schedule. I already looked at it, we both have all the same classes."

"But you're a Senior and I'm only a Junior."

"Around here, we have Senior/Junior combined classes."

(A/N: That's how my school is, except there could be a class with Freshmen, Sophmores, Juniors, and Seniors in the same class.)

Before Cole could repsond, Yumi was already dragging her down the hallway.

Finally being able to pull away, Cole walked beside Yumi.

"You have a brother right?"

"Yeah, Honoo, he's way obsessed over Liee."

"Liee? My cousin Liee?"

"Yeah, I don't see how either. Then Honoo is always trying to get me to hang out with Liee, but there's no way in hell that I'm hanging out with that whore."

Cole had to crack at that comment 'cause it was true.

"So Cole, Liee's the cheerleader, Vincent's an idiot, Kaira is studying to be a doctor. What do you do?"

"Dance, sing, act, and being Bipolar."

"Well, aren't you just the busy one. Here we are."

They arrived at first hour, before everyone else arrived. By fifth hour, Yumi and Cole had discovered that they had a bigger bond then anyone would have guessed. Yumi was a bit of a wild child, while Cole was just Cole.

During lunch is when all the fun began. Yumi and Cole noticed that Liee was acting odder than normal and they knew she was up to no good. When Kaleb gave them a look, they new it was war. So doing the only thing they knew, they got the most disgusting food and prepared for their battle.

When Liee got up and started to walk in their direction, it was show time.

They noticed that Liee had something in her hand, but it was just a distraction as Kaleb came around the other side of them.

"You ready Yu?"

"Damn straight."

They both dug spoons in the gloopy (A/N: HA, I'm making up gross words.) mess. When they turned, Cole was facing Liee and Yumi was facing Kaleb with spoons of gloop in hand and then, they let it fly.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

That was Cole and Yumi's signal to flee. As they made their way to the door, security walked in.

"Where are you two going?"

Busted.

In the principal's office, Cole and Yumi sat there and waited for one of their parents to come pick them up for their ten day suspension. (A/N: Yes, that's how long you get suspended if you start a food fight or talk about planning one.)

Finally, Columbia arrived to pick up both of the girls and in the car ride home, an odd thing happened.

"So was it fun?"

"What?"

"Come on, you guys had to have had some fun, I was never able to pull something like that when I was in high school, although I probably could have persuaded Yusuke to help me."

"Ah, you and Yusuke, were you to 'tight' back then Mrs. Jaganshi?"

"Hell no, Hiei was my one and only and I plan for it to stay that way."

An awkward silence soon followed, but Cole broke it.

"Um, Columbia, is Hiei POed at me or something."

"No, your dad is perfectly fine, in fact he's proud of both of you for what you did, especially to Liee."

"I want your parents, they're so cool."

"When they want to be. Any other time, they act younger than me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah, I swear, half the time I'm the parent."

"That's right, MOM."

"Columbia, shut up and watch the road. See I told ya."

Yumi sat there and watched as the two fought.

"Um, Red, this is my stop."

Yumi got out and watched as they pulled away.

In the car, Cole sat in silence as Columbia tapped her finger on the steering wheel.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what ma?"

"You know how thin that line is for them to take you away for your condition."

"I know, I know."

"Just promise me that you'll never do that again."

"I won't, I swear."

Cole sat there staring out the front window.

'Someone's gotta die soon, it gotta happen.'

Cole's thoughts where broken as a horn blared though the street and that's when she saw it, the semi, heading straight for her side of the car.

* * *

Isn't that just so nice, I endanger my character. Ha, I'm so evil.

**To kailyhaley: **hate to say it, but you sound just like me, which isn't a bad thing, it's just that I don't compare many people to me. So you're one of the lucky ones.

**To Andi: **you better update your story soon, or it's back to the phone booth for you girl.

**To Miranda: **You finally reviewed my story, Virtual Reality is getting good. Keep it comin' BIOTCH. Oh yeah, how'd the "orgy" go. HAHA!

To all the people I mentioned up here, and for the others who have reviewed my story, I give you all cookies and brownies. Any kind you want, since I love to bake so much.

Yeah, finals start tomorrow through Thursday, so I get to have fun, but for you guys, that's a good thing 'cause each exam period is atleast an hour and a half long and the exam only takes a half an hour, so that means I'll have more time to write chapter five and maybe more.

Until then, I'll see ya.

Lonny


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the semi's horn continued to roar, Cole noticed her mom had stopped the car. So out of pure panic, Coel reached her foot over and sped the car out of the semi's path.

"What the hell ma?"

Columbia looked over at her daughter with the deepest look of sympathy.

"Well ma, why did you do that?"

Columbia turned back and stared out the front window.

"Are you gonna tell me or wha...?"

"I tryed to kill myself once."

"WHAT? When?"

"I was about your age and I had just found out that your uncle Kurama and aunt Yukina were, yeah, and for some odd reason, I was jealous."

"You were jealous of uncle Kura and aunt Yuki, HA!"

"Anyway, me and your dad got the crazy idea of torturing Kurama, so I beat him, cut him a bit, and broke a couple of his fingers. When I finally realized what I had done, I was so come over with guilt, that I tryed to hang myself."

Cole didn't say anything as Columbia drove the rest of the way home and she still didn't say anything until Kale called.

"What Kale?"

"I heard you and Yumi go suspended from school for a food fight."

"Yeah, for ten days."

"Then I heard my parents and your parent talking about when how you mom explained to you when she tryed..."

"To hang herself."

"Yeah, anyway, whatcha doing tomorrow?"

"I dunno. Take my dad's car apart as a cry for attention, then go play 'knife-thrower' with Liee."

"Ohh, such excitement."

Pause.

"You wanna come too?"

"REALLY? I mean, if it's not to much trouble."

At that moment, Kale heard Cole wince at the end of his sentence.

"Cole, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, listen, I gotta go and I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to ya..."

_Click._

Back in Cole's room, she looked at what she had just done while she was on the phone.

"Damn it, stupid desk. How do I always run into things like that?"

(A/N: I bet some of ya thought that she had cut herself or something like that. But no, she is like me and runs into EVERYTHING!)

Cole limped her way out of her room and began to go down the stairs.

"How does a daughter of mine manage to run into a desk? It's not like it's gonna jump out infront of you."

"What if I were to tell ya it did jump out infront of me?"

"Then I'd tell you that you're crazy."

"Then thank you, I guess."

As she began to walk away again, Hiei stopped her.

"You're mom, she wasn't crazy, just a very stressed out and nervous person."

"Did she tell you about this afternoon and how she stopped out infront of a semi?"

"Yeah, and that was just her way of scarring you, nothing more and nothing less."

Cole stood on the stairs, wide-eyed at what her dad just told her. It was basically just a test, well we'll just see about that.

"Well well, Red and Hiei think this is some kind of joke, well they've got another thing coming."

Cole got the greatest idea, ran back up to her room, and three-wayed Yumi and Kale.

The next day, Hiei and Columbia had noticed that their daughter was awfully chipper, maybe too chipper.

As Columbia went to say something, she was interupted by a knock at the door, so she got up and answered it.

"Yumi, what a odd surprise."

"Why odd Red?"

"Never mind."

Yumi watched suspiciously as Columbia walked into the other room, dragging Hiei along with her.

"What's up with them?"

"I'm being too chipper."

"Ah, so you have the weird mind reading thing too."

"Yeah, it's really freaky."

"Are we meeting Kale or is he picking us up."

"He's gonna pick us up here in about five minutes or so."

"You think we're gonna get caught."

Cole noticed how nervous Yumi was and laughed.

"Hey, let's put it this way, if my parents can get away with it, then I guess I can too."

"You think we can?"

"Damn straight. Let's put in this way, I'm Hiei and Columbia's kid, Kale's Yusuke and Keiko's kid, and you're, well, Koenma and Botan's kid. We all have a bit of craziness in us, so that's our excuse."

Then they heard their signal, outside a car's horn was honking. Yumi and Cole gave each other a look and slowly, yet quietly ran out the door.

The next time Hiei came back into the kitchen, Cole was gone. Trying not to panic, he searched the house as quietly as he could so he wouldn't scare Columbia. Then he found it as he came back into the kitchen, a note laying on the table.

_Hiei and Red (Da and Ma),_

_I will contact you when I feel the time is right, until then, contact Yusuke and Keiko, and Koenma and Botan and tell them that Kale and Yumi are fine and that all three of us planned this and not one person is souly responsible. I can't tell you where we are going, but what I can tell you is that we are safe. Also, if we tell you where we are, do not come looking for us unless we tell you to, this is our time, we wanted to follow in your's and ma's footsteps and so we are. Know that I love you both and you shouldn't worry about me that much, I'm stronger than you think._

_Will all my crazyness,_

_Cole_

'Well, there goes my life."

Hiei took the note and stuffed it in his pocket.

"RED, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT COLE!"

"What?"

Hiei grabbed his wife and said something into her ear. Suddenly Columbia pulled back and smile.

"Just like us."

Hiei nodded.

"Well, let's go do our damage control. Ugh, you can talk to Keiko, I wanna live to see tomorrow."

In the airplane, Cole, Kale, and Yumi sat there anxious to get going. They weren't all that worried about their parent, due to the fact that Hiei and Columbia were so cool and could get everyone to understand.

'Heh, Kaleb's gonna be mad I'm leaving with his brother.'

'Kaleb's gonna shit when he finds out.'

'Aww, those to are so cute together.'

With those last thoughts, the plane took off.

* * *

Stupid way to end this I know, but hey, I was rushing myself.

Now I have another reviewers choice and this is how it goes. Please pick either:

(A) Cole, Kale, and Yumi safely make it to their "secret" destination

OR-

(B) Cole, Kale, and Yumi's plane crashes on an island and they survive along with a few other passengers, kinda like the show LOST, except without the monsters.

Please choose one or the other and I will go with which ever wins.

Finals end tomorrow, HUZZAH, then hello summer vacation. I mean seriously, I can't wait till 11:55am Central Time tomorrow, then I can get in my car and drive my ass away from that Hell Hole for at least 2 months.

With that said, I'm out for another day.

Lonny


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A/N: Okay, the (A) is the winner and the story will go on as a normal and there will be no plane crash. This chapter was all thought up at the same time, so the destination is going to be a suprise, even to me, yeah right I already know.)**

Yumi sat on in her seat, fidgiting. She had obviously never been on a plane before which only made Cole and Kale laugh.

"Um, Cole where are we going?"

Cole looked over at Yumi and got a very odd smile on her face, then she sat back in her seat and looked forward.

"Cole, where are..."

"No Kale, it's a secret. No one's gonna know till we get there."

"Well, do you know?"

"Of course not, I just asked for an opening and they gave me three tickets."

"Seriously?"

"Duh, no, do you honestly think that they would just sell me tickets to anywhere? I mean come on here, of course I know where we're going."

That was the last time anyone spoke until the plane landed. In the cab ride to a hotel, Cole still had that smile on her face and Kale nor Yumi knew what it meant. In fact, they still didn't know where they were.

"Cole, please tell us where we are, this is for mine and Kale's sake. Plus, we wanna know why it's so damn cold."

"If you must know, we're in Chicago, Illinois. I know it's not Los Angeles, but hey, I used to live sorta near here, and it's pretty nice."

After Cole told them where they were, Kale and Yumi seem to be satisfied and sat there.

Cole smiled to herself, she had been to Chicago about two times and each time it was a blast. Kale and Yumi on the other hand, had never been out of Japan, so this was going to be an even bigger blast for her.

"Um, where are we staying, if you know that already?"

Cole looked over at Kale, who had a very serious look on his face, so Cole couldn't help but smile at him.

"All I have to say, is that there better be some good concerts 'cause the Rosemont is awesome. Then I'll take you guys to Lake Michigan. It's good to be back here honestly."

"Why did you live here?"

"I doubt that Yumi, she probably did some kind of search so it would seem like she knew what she was doing when we got here."

Cole just had to laugh, it was true that she never really got around to see all of Chicago, but it was true that she used at least two hours away, in a little city called Peru. So she knew Illinois, even though she had only lived there for about three years.

"Cole, I'm so bored, we've been in this car forever, why isn't the traffic moving?"

"Rush hour, we should be at the hotel soon, there should be a turn off somewhere nearby."

Indeed there was a turn off to the hotel and they were currently in the parking lot. Right when they were about to go into the hotel to check in, they were stopped by a very familiar voice.

"How come I knew that you guys would do something like this."

Cole flinched when she heard that cold, emotionless voice, the voice of her father.

"Why Cole, why did you leave? Me and you mom at least had an excuse, you three on the other hand, we have no clue why all of you left. So who's gonna tell me?"

Kale, Cole, and Yumi looked at each other as if they were trying to figure out who was gonna make up an excuse.

"Yumi?"

Yumi looked up at Hiei, but looked back down again.

"Kale?"

Kale didn't even look at Hiei, he just wrapped his arm around Cole causing Hiei to finally crack.

"Cole, either you're telling me or I'm taking you all home right now."

Cole paused and thought up her brilliant excuse.

"We just left, ya know, we didn't want to be cooped up anymore. So we did what you and ma did when you were my age."

Hiei just looked at his daughter with an emotion he had never felt for her before, pride. She was indeed his and Columbia's daughter and this was her time and that made him proud.

"Okay, well you guys enjoy your stay here and I'll go back home and settle things with the Keiko and Koenma, they're such drama queens."

Everyone stopped at the comment Hiei had just made about Koenma and yet Yumi was the one on the ground laughing her ass off. While Yumi laughed, Hiei said his good byes to Kale and Cole.

When Yumi finally stopped laughing, she noticed that Cole and Kale were gone. So in a matter of five minutes, she found them already getting settled into their suite, yes suite.

"Yumi dear, come here for a moment."

Yumi walked into the bathroom with Cole and waited for what was so important that Cole couldn't say infront of Kale.

"What?"

"I'm going to take you to meet a friend of mine, I've known him for a while now."

"What's his name?"

"Kristopherson."

"That's his first name?"

"Yeah, his parents where druggies and they named him that, but I'm the only one who's allowed to call him that, everyone else has to call him Kris. He's really sweet and hot."

"Let me guess, old boyfriend?"

"Oh lets just say that the first time he saw me, he followed me to Columbia's car and right when we were about to pull away, he came back and when I rolled down the window, he kissed me, infront of everyone."

"Oh, and you think he'd like me after all the two of you went through?"

"HELL YEAH, you're his type, okay we both are, but you have his attitude, so tomorrow I'm taking you, no excuses."

With that, Cole walked out of the bathroom, leaving Yumi in shock. When Yumi walked out, she expected to see Kale and Cole making out or something, but instead, Cole was reading a beyond thick book, Incubus Dreams by: Laurell K. Hamilton and Kale was watching Angel of all things.

"You two are odd."

Cole and Kale looked up as Yumi walked into another room with blank expressions on their faces.

This was going to be good already, they could feel it.

* * *

Okay, after 4 GIANT glazed donuts and 2 cans of Coke, this is finally finished.

Yeah, to my reviewer who asked where I live, it's Illinois as put in my story. Yeah, Kale, Cole, and Yumi are in MY homeland/state/thing.

I'm gonna try and rush out of here in a second 'cause I gotta pee, yes I share that kind of information with everyone 'cause I'm so nice.

Anyway, I dyed my hair Saturday and it's now officially the same colour as Kurama's, so I ran around in the yard with a rose and a vine screaming ROSE WHIP, which my mom got a huge kick out of, and yes, I'm 16 and I run around as if I was 10, that's just one of my best perks.

Did anyone else watch the season finale of Charmed, 'cause I did and I freaked out at the end, but I'm not going to tell what happened due to the fact that one of you might shoot me, but if you missed it, i know it will be on TNT, Tuesday at 9:00pm Central Time.

Yeah, bathroom time.

L8r,

Jen


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"WAKE UP!"

Cole jerked awake as to bodies jumped on hers. So in responce, she pulled the blankets over her head, only to have them pulled off.

"Get up, me and Kale want you to take us around the city."

Cole rolled over and looked at Kale and Yumi who were sitting on her. She groaned and put a pillow over her head. She soon felt the weight where Yumi had been sitting lift, which meant that Kale was the only one on the bed with her, which only made Cole sink deeper into the bed.

Kale sat there smirking at Cole's shy antics, so to make her make her twice as shy, he climbed under the covers with her.

As soon as Cole felt Kale climb into the bed with her, she stiffened, but when his arm went around her waist, she "died".

"Kale, I hope you that your...what are you doing."

At that moment, Kale had started kissing Cole's neck and at the same time, Cole felt as if she wantd to kill him and let him go at it at the same time, so she grabbed his arm and turned just right so that Kale was on his back and the she could sit on him.

"Um, yeah, Cole are you feeling okay?"

She just shook her head in responce.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're shy."

Yet again, she shook her head.

"Then what?"

Without saying a word, Cole slowly brought her head towards Kale's until her lips were not even an inch away from his.

"...well...," Kale said practically choking on his words.

In the quickest speed Kale had even seen, Cole grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her and even though he was in shock, Kale went along with it.

Yumi soon walked back into the room only to find Kale and Cole making out like freaking animals in heat.

Due to her shock, she just stood there and watched, she knew both of them when they were all little and yet with the way that Kale and Cole acted around each other, she would have never suspected that they would hook up in the future, but it seemed they had.

Yumi also found amusement in Cole's broken arm and the way she kept hitting it and making a face while their little session went on.

Honestly, Yumi couldn't handle it anymore, so she did the only humane thing she could, she walked up to the bed, crouched down and cleared her throat.

As soon as Kale and Cole heard her they turned their heads to face her, faces as red as red could get.

Cole jumped off Kale and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom and locked the door. She sat down inside the shower and huddled in a corner.

'Why would he honestly like me, I mean look at me, my hair is just about as short as Kale's, I could pass as a guy if I really wanted to.'

Cole stepped from the shower and looked in the mirror, she stared at her reflection for what seemed like hours.

She looked at her dark purple hair, which was barely below her ears, which made it flare out on it's own, she had always been mistaken for a boy with this haircut, but this was the way she liked her hair, it was more managable and easier to take care of.

Now her clothes, that was, in her opinion, her uniqueness. She never dressed like a girly-girl, that just wasn't her. Her favorite outfit was her black leather pants, a black tanktop with a fishnet shirt over top of the tanktop, plus her black leather biker boots and her black crochet hat, and if not the crochet hat, then this black 40's jazz hat.

Obviously that wasn't good enough for others, but for Cole that was okay.

She decided that she felt better and walked out of the bathroom.

**Meanwhile(at the Jaganshi house)**

As Yusuke paced the living room and Koenma tryed to calm Keiko and Botan down, Columbia and Hiei stood in the kitchen arguing over Hiei's decision to let Cole, Kale, and Yumi stay.

"What the hell where you thinking Hiei?"

"We did the same thing when we where Cole's age except she's a little older than we were. We have to trust her."

"But with her health, I mean I know I wasn't completely stable when we left, but she's just a baby."

"She not a baby Red, she's sixteen and she's able to handle herself whether you realize it or not."

"She's with Kale though, we don't know that when she comes that she might be pregnant or something."

"Cole is smarter than that, what about us, we left when we were sixteen and we never did anything until we were at least nineteen or twenty."

"This isn't about us, this is about Cole, our baby, but you obviously don't seem to care what she does."

Hiei shook his head at his wife, how could she say that he didn't care about his daughter, their daughter. He cared more for Cole than anyone, maybe even more than Columbia. So giving up on Columbia, he walked into the livingroom only to have Yusuke's hands wrap around his neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"What.the.hell.is.wrong.with.you."

"Why didn't you bring my son home, you bastard."

Everyone came running over, trying to pull Yusuke away from Hiei, before Hiei could do any servere damage.

"Yusuke, let go of him, Kale went with the girls of his own will, just let Hiei..."

That's went it happened, when they got Yusuke to let go of Hiei, his arm came back and hit Columbia, who was walking into the room.

Columbia stumbled back into a wall, smacking her head in the process, but it didn't knock her out, instead she went after Yusuke, punching him in the face.

"You think you're the only one upset to hurting, think twice Yusuke."

With that, Columbia walked out of the room and out the door to go sit out by the pool.

Keiko looked at Yusuke, not with a look of concern, but with a look of understanding. She then looked up at Hiei with a look of hatred.

"Bring them home or we'll go and get Kale and Yumi and leave Cole there by herself."

Keiko then grabbed Yusuke and walked out the door with Koenma and Botan following behind them.

'How wonderful, they hate us which means that everyone else is gonna hate us by the end of the day.'

With a shrug, Hiei walked out to the pool, where Columbia sat with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. When Hiei sat down next to her, she threw herself into his chest crying her heart out.

"Why are they mad at us, their kids left too. Is it because we did it, so it's automatically put on us."

A roar of thunder ripped threw the sky and not wanting Columbia to sit out in the storm, Hiei picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house, then set her on the couch in the den, hoping that she would fall asleep.

Hiei thought to himself for a while, who could he call that could give Cole a heads up on what was going on. Then it hit him, Kaira. Even though the cousins weren't that close, he knew Kaira would help Cole in any way she could.

**Back with Cole, Yumi, and Kale**

The phone rang in the hotel room, which confused them due to the fact that Hiei was the only one who had the number.

Cole got up since her dad was the only one with the number and the others were afraid of Hiei for some reason.

"Hello?"

"Cole, honey, it Kai, your dad is having a freak out."

"What happened, is everyone alright?"

"Well, your mom hit Yusuke and everyone except my mom and dad are mad at your parents for letting you guys stay there."

"But Kaira, we left on our own, no one told us not to go."

"I know that honey, but I don't know what to do. I'm not going to tell anyone, but I'm coming there. You're in Chicago right now, right?"

"Yeah, just get here as quickly as you can."

"Okay, I'll see ya then."

"Yeah."

Cole hung up the phone and walked over to Kale and Yumi.

"Yeah, um, Kaira's coming here now 'cause Kale, your dad's a psychopath."

"Why is that?"

"Later, I need some air."

Cole walked out onto the balcony and stood leaning against the railing and her short hair blowing in the wind.

'This is gonna get interesting.'

* * *

Anyone notice how I always seem to end chapters with someone talking or thinking? It's quite odd isn't it.

Well, I got my report card, I failed Geometry which I already knew about, then Biology by one point, which i'm trying to hide from Kurama, 'cause then I know I'd die. Yeah, that's about it there

Now, here's the kicker of the day, I found a pic of me with blonde hair, and my hair is Kurama's colour now, so for those of you who have seen just my hair now, you'd be shocked and appauled, HA, seriously.

Well, that's about it.

L8r,

Jen


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kale, Yumi, and Cole sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Kaira to show up.

"Where the hell is she?"

Kale and Yumi looked over at Cole, who was getting impatient and the could tell this by the way she was fidgeting.

Finally, Kaira walked in and Cole finally felt relieved, but that relief soon subsided as Vincent, Honoo, Kaleb, and Liee walked in and in seeing Liee, Cole walked up to Kaira and shoved her against a wall 'cause a commotion that made everyone stare.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"They-they wanted to come."

"Yeah, well you brought the loud mouth, guess who's gonna blab on us now Kai, now we're screwed."

Before anyone could say anything else or do anything else, Yumi grabbed Cole's arms and put the behind her back so Cole wouldn't hurt Liee.

"Cole, they came because they don't want to be in the middle of it and get anger taken out on them."

Yumi let go of Cole and walked up to Kaira staring her straight in the eye.

"We're going up to the suite, then you're gonna explain that last comment and I want everything, not the cliffnotes version, got it?"

Kaira nodded and soon was being pulled to the elevator with the others behind her. Even though elevator rides aren't that long, this one seemed to drag on forever, due to the tension between Liee and Cole standing by each other.

In the room, it wasn't that much better, no one talked for the first five minutes, then during the next ten everyone was fighting, then Kale finally snapped.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, KAIRA, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'M LETTING COLE AND YUMI KICK YOUR ASS!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kale, no one had ever seen Kale like this before, okay Kaleb had before due to the fact that deep down Kale had Yusuke's temperment.

Everyone sat down and watched as Kaira massaged her temples. When she stopped, she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Mom and dad are trying to stay out of it, but it's hard when everyone keeps attack Hiei and Columbia..."

Right as Cole went to say something, Kale wrapped his arm around her and put her head on his shoulder. He then looked at Kaira and nodded his head for her to continue.

"It's so pathetic, why blame them, when Kale and Yumi left too. I know that when I was little everyone had to go looking for Hiei and Columbia and we found them, but I know that you three didn't leave for the same reason as Cole's parents. The first, well attack on Hiei was from Yusuke..."

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked at Kale and Cole, who were now standing up.

"Yeah, Yusuke had Hiei pinned up to the wall and when Keiko, Koenma, and Botan were trying to get Yusuke away from him, Columbia came back Yusuke had brought his arm back to hit Hiei, but instead he hit Columbia and she hit the wall, now she has this huge black eye and a headache that won't seem to go away. Oh, she also got pissed and hit Yusuke, he has a shiner, but he won't admit that Red hit him."

All eyes seem to turn to Cole, who was smiling while trying to hold back tears. Seeing this, Kale put a hand out to comfort her, but she hit his hand away.

"Cole?"

"Yeah, this is all my fault isn't it, just 'cause I had some issues in my past. Oh, and my parents actually letting me be free and enjoy life, that's sick that they get looked down on because of that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go take my medication."

Liee watched as her cousin walked into the bathroom and desided to be the good guy for once and check up on Cole, so she didn't do anything stupid.

She gently knocked on the door and waited, Cole soon opened the door and as soon as she saw Liee, she went to close it, but Liee stuck her foot in the doorway so it wouldn't close.

"Cole, I'm sorry."

"Why should you be, you've got a happy family just like the rest of them out there, I'm just the psyhcotic low life, with parents for low lifes as well."

"No your not, you're better than that. You've honestly got more talent than any of us, you're artistic, you can write fantastic stories that I read all the time, and you're a hell of a better dancer than I am."

That last one made Cole look up and smile. She was a better dancer than Liee, now that was a laugh.

"Me, a better dancer than you?"

"Yeah, I remember mom and dad dragging me and Vincent to your little dance things and you were always good and I enjoyed them, what happened, why did you stop?"

"Well, I didn't get bored with it, I just didn't like the idea of someone telling me how I should dance."

"Heh, I don't blame ya, I don't like people telling me how I should dance and what not."

Cole looked over at Liee with a look in her eyes that made Liee rephrase her last statement.

"Okay, I let people influence me and tell me what to do, but it does annoy me, honestly."

"Then why don't you tell them to fuck off or something?"

"I could never do that."

Cole laughed at the tone Liee had said that and the way Liee put her hand on her chest.

"Ya know, I never knew that we could be like this, ya know laughing and joking around."

"Yeah, with you being the rebel and me being the peppy person."

They laughed and walked out of the bathroom with the others staring at them. Those two never laughed with each other, and yet there they were, laughing at some joke that one of them or both had made.

Cole and Liee both caught this look and laughed even harder.

Later on that night, while everyone was sleeping, Kale got up and desided that it was time to call his dad and give him a piece of his mind.

"Hello?"

"Dad, this is Kale."

"Kale, are you alright, why hav..."

"Cut the shit dad, what the hell is your problem, why do you think that you can go off and blame all this on Cole's parents, we didn't leave because Cole made us, we left because we wanted to and if you think I'm gonna come back home anytime soon you better forget about it."

With that, Kale hung up and sat down on the couch with elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. What he didn't know was that Cole was watched him from around the corner smiling her little head off. So in an effort to comfort Kale for his, eer, flip out, she walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"You've been hanging around me way too long, you're getting the Jaganshi attitude."

Kale brought his head up and looked at Cole.

"No, ya think."

"Why are you getting smart with me, I haven't done anything."

"It's not you, I'm just, I don't know."

"Well, you better just be mad at Yusuke 'cause right now, I even hate him."

Kale couldn't help but laugh, he was mad at his dad and his girlfriend was probably on the verge of kill Yusuke herself.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The next thing that happened, Kale went into a type of shock, Cole pushed him down on the couch so he was laying down and climbed on top of him. Not knowing what else to do, Kale pulled Cole down until their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Why Miss Jaganshi, you are the tease."

"You have no idea Mr. Urameshi."

Then their lips met and, heh, lets just say it was similar to two animals in heat and when they let up, they practically passed out.

"Are you sure you're not using me?"

"Shut up Cole."

"Make me..."

And so he did, but this time he thrust his tongue into her mouth and Cole enjoyed every moment of it. This lasted at least an hour and this time when they were done, they did pass out.

In the morning, when the others woke up, they found Cole and Kale sprawled out on the couch and desided to let them be.

By mid afternoon, Kale and Cole finally woke up, they noticed that the suite was eeirly quiet, but they did find a note.

_We went out for the afternoon, looks like you two had enough fun last night, so we'll see ya when we see ya._

_-Kaleb_

_P.S.- Cole, I am sorry for what I did to you before._

"Hm, he admit's that he hurt me, how funny. Damn, we broke the jealous brother."

"Yet, I know that deep down inside, the happy Cole is jumping around."

"Maybe."

Just then, the phone rang and Kale got up to answer it.

Cole watched him as his face went from happy to a look that she could even understand and when he hung up, she got worried.

"Kale, what's wrong?"

"That was your dad, all the parents snapped, some are even in the hosital."

At that point, the world fell apart, and Kale and Cole had no clue what to do.

* * *

Yep, that took forever to think that up and I just had a sudden brain storm and almost knocked my mom over while running to the computer. Plus, I didn't expect that it would be this long, even though none of my chapters are that long.

I remember that in the last comment thing, I said that my hair looked like Kurama's, well I officially found the colour and now I'm the girl that looks like Kurama with Hiei and Yusuke's attitude, what a weird combination, isn't it...yeah, but I love it.

Um yeah, it's summer vacation and I've officially almost died from falling down and other stuff everyday, HA, although when isn't that normal for me, I always fall down so it's not that unusual.

So until I have another genius stroke.

L8r,

Jen


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(A/N: Hehe, I had issues today, don't mind me, I'm just the crazy authoress, hehe. So, so out of it.)**

**Cole's POV**

When Kale and I found the others and told them about how we had to go home ASAP, they thought we were crazy, but with some deep convincing with Kaleb as my punching bag, we left, but now we're waiting here in the airport for someone to pick us up so we can go to the hospital to prove how stupid our parents really are.

**Normal POV**

At the moment, Cole was literally sitting in the middle of the airport, legs stretched out in front of her scratching her head while she watched the others look for her. This was her way of getting amusement, seeing the others panic.

"There you are."

'Damn," Cole thought to herself as Kale came running up to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"You wanna see my underwear?"

"WHAT?"

"Or do you want to take them off?"

"Not here, not now, later. WAY later."

"Okay!"

Cole quickly stood up, brushed off her skirt, and drug Kale to the nearest utility closet. (A/N: Oh yeah, we know where this is going, curse me and my dirty mind...by the way, has anyone ever seen a utility closet in an airport 'cause I've never been to one.

Kale had no time to react as the door shut behind him and Cole pinned him up against a wall.

"Cole, you don't want to do...what are you doing?"

"Hmm...I don't remember."

Kale looked at Cole and it finally hit him, Cole was DRUNK.

"Where did you get the alcohol?"

"The lady...on the flying this...she was really nice...she thought I was twenty-one."  
Kale couldn't help but laugh, this was actually quite amusing, seeing Cole drunk.

'Note to self, get the others together and get Cole drunk for entertainment.'

"You think I'm funny mister...you're so sweet, hehe, your dad is SO cute."

At that moment, Kale's jaw had gone from beyond just hitting the floor to his whole body hitting the floor.

'That's probably the only reason she likes me 'cause I look like Yusuke.'

As Kale looked up at the drunk as hell Cole, he noticed that he could see up her short skirt, so seizing the moment, he "tryed" to look up it, but was stopped by Cole's boot hitting his face.

"Perv, I may be drunk, but you're ridiculous."

Before anyone could say anything more, the utility closet door opened and on the other side, there stood the others.

Cole piped up before anyone could say anything, "HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME!"

"You were taking advantage of me, you asked me if I wanted to see your underwear."

"I don't care who did what, our ride's here," Kaira yelled.

Cole brought her foot down and walked out of the closet behind Kaira, soon the others followed behind Cole.

Outside, Yukina stood by a giant van with no emotion on her face. Cole began to laugh, not at Yukina, but at the van.

"Kai, is she drunk?"

"Yeah, she sure is."

Yukina walked up to Cole so she could face her face to face.

"How stupid could you be, getting drunk, just another reason for us to look down on my brother and your mom."

"You can't talk about them like that. They're my parents."

"Yeah, and you're their little mistake."

"You...bitch," Cole muttered loud enough for Yukina to hear.

At hearing this Yukina raised her hand and brought it hard against Cole's face.

Everyone stood there, eyes on Cole, who was trying her best to hold back tears, but it didn't help as they began to spill down her cheek.

Yukina, realizing what she had just done tryed to comfort her neice, but Cole jerked away.

"Don't you touch me, none of you touch me."

Then Cole turned and took off running, leaving the others, who were glaring. Yukina caught their glares and she herself, began to cry.

"I didn't mean..."

"Too late mom, take us to the damned hospital and don't say a word to us."

**With Cole**

Cole sprinted down the street to her house just as it began to pour down rain. She ran up on her front porch and burst threw the door, to a dark and eerily quiet house. She then screamed loud enough to pierce glass.

She then ran up into her room and slammed the door behind her. She stripped of her clothes and went to her closet and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants that were lined with hot pink in the hems, she then pulled out a long sleeved fishnet shirt and put a hot pink tank top over it, then she stuck her thumbs threw a hole on each of her sleeves. She then ran to her dresser and grabbed a variety of silver chains and started hooking them on her pants and put on a black belt with hot pink spikes on it.

Cole then grabbed a big bag of make up and a jewelry box. In the bathroom she began to put on a heavy layer of eyeliner, followed by some black eye shadow with a hint of pink, then she grabbed a tube of pinkish purple lipstick and applied a heavy coat.

She looked down at the jewelry box sitting on the counter, it was time to show herself off, her true self.

She opened the box and pulled out a barbell and put it through the hole in her tongue, then she grabbed a her lip ring and put that in as well. She then grabbed another barbell, a smaller one, and put it threw the two holes in her eyebrow, then she grabbed her pink nose ring and put that in as well. Then she reached into the box and pulled out a handful of earrings, studs and hoops that now went all the way down her ear, some even inside.

She looked at her reflection, at her dark purple hair and laughed, she opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of gell, she poured some in her hand, then bent over and began to spike her hair. When she came back up she looked satisfied at her self, except one thing, her bangs just hung there untouched, she put a little gell on her index finger and spiked her banged down so they hung in her face, now she was "happy".

Finally, for the last part of bringing her true self out, she grabbed a variety of black leather, spiked bracelets and chokers and put them on.

Before exiting the bathroom, she grabbed a pair of big, clompy boot and put them on, then she ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed her black leather duster and a set of car keys, then left for the hospital.

**At the hospital**

Columbia looked at Yukina with an expression even she couldn't explain.

"You mean Cole just ran off and none of you bothered to go after her."

The kids just looked down.

Columbia shook her head and turned back to Hiei, who was laying in a hospital bed after deciding to take Yusuke threw a patio door window, which they had a laugh about, meaning that everything was cleared up between the adults.

"Red, where is she?"

"I don't know, but she'll be here soon...I hope."

Kale watched how everyone was getting along so well, but he didn't feel as chipper as the others, so to get away from this he went out into the hall way only to run into some goth looking chick.

"Sorry."

The girl looked up at him through dark purple bangs, boy did she look familiar.

"Are my parents in there?"

"Who are you parents?"

"Duh, Kale and Columbia."

Cole just shoved around Kale as he stood there and watched as what had once been the happy, independent Cole walked into the room. He blinked, then followed her.

When Cole entered the room, everyone stared at the strange girl who had just entered the room. Cole shoved around everyone till she made it to the beds. She stood at the end of the one where her mom and dad were at.

Yusuke, who was in the bed next to Hiei's, just had to open his mouth.

"Whoa, goth girl, who are you?"

Hiei and Columbia look up at the purple haired girl at the end of the bed.

Hiei sighed, "Thanks alot Yukina, look what you did."

"What did I do, who is this?"

Cole looked up, her crimson eyes meeting her aunt's.

"Why, aunt Yukina, I'm deeply offended. You don't even recognize your own neice?"

A stunned silence went through the room, this couldn't be the Cole they had seen less than an hour ago.

"Cole?"

Cole turned around to face Kale who was apparently shock way more than the others.

"What's the matter Kale, you don't like what your girlfriend really is?"

"No, I'm just shocked a little bit, I actually like this."

Cole was a bit taken by that comment. He liked this, he wasn't afraid, initmidated. It seemed that her therapist was wrong, people did like her for what she really is.

"Mmm...Kale, come with me."

Cole grabbed Kale's arm and pulled him into the waiting room and made him sit down.

"You actually like the real me?"

"It's alot to take in, but yeah, it suits you alot better. You probably don't like me anymore 'cause I'm not some crazed goth."

"Okay, I won't say anything about the crazed goth comment, but just because I may dress different and my attitude, well hasn't changed, it doesn't mean I don't like you."

"Oh, okay, so what are you doing later?"

"Going home and sitting around."

"Okay, you seem to have your night all planned out, I'll just ask Liee if she..."

"My schedule just cleared up."

"That's what I thought, so ya wanna leave?"

Cole shrugged, that was her way of saying yes.

"Okay then what do you want to do."

Cole smirked, "You really want to know?"

"Well yeah."

"You're too naked, you need something."

"Naked, what are you talking about."

Cole smiled, she gently touched her lip ring, then touched Kale's lip.

"Nuh-uh, you are not piercing my lip."

"Who said I was gonna do it."

Kale shook his head.

"Come on, please do this for me, I'll even pay."

"If I do this, you're gonna pay for it."

Cole nodded.

"Fine."

Cole got a crazed smile on her face and drug Kale behind her.

(A/N: Sorry, no one's gonna get the graphic detail of the piercing.)

About an hour later, Kale sat in his living room with Cole laughing at him, due to the fact that he STILL had tears in his eyes.

"Why does it still hurt?"

"Oh come on, I bet you've had worse than this. It's not that bad, it didn't bleed as much as mine."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better."

Cole smiled, "You know there won't be any kissing for a while."

"Ooh, you're a sneaky one, aren't you?"

"Hn," was all Cole said just as she kissed Kale's forehead.

They both jumped as the front door opened and Keiko walked in.

"Kale, you here?"

Keiko then walked into the living room and looked directly at her son.

"Mom, before you jump down my throat, I did this out of my own free will and I'm eightteen..."

"I like it."

"WHAT?"

"What, you think I'm the boring kind of mom who doesn't let her son have his freedom and be himself."

Kale and Cole just stared.

"Just don't tell your brother I let you do that."

As Keiko was walking out of the room, she stopped and turned back.

"Oh and Cole."

Cole blinked, "What?"

"I'll pay you back."

"How'd you..."

"I'm just good."

Then she was gone, in the kitchen leaving Kale still in shock that his mom let him keep the piercing and not try to rip it out.

"Okay, if your mom didn't freak, what about Yusuke?"

"I have no clue."

"You're gonna get it, you're gonna get it, ha ha."

As Cole laughed, Kale pounced on her and began to tickle her.

"Kale, leave her alone."

"MOM, YOU'RE REALLY FREAKY!"

"I'm you're mom, I'm supposed to be freaky."

A silence then loomed in the room for a second, but was broken.

"Well Kale, I've gotta get going, mom's probably freaking out, so I'll see ya tomorrow."

Kale watched as Cole got up and grabbed her coat and went to the door only to be stopped by Keiko.

"Cole, your mom's staying at the hospital tonight with Yusuke and Hiei, so no one's gonna be home. Red already said you could stay here."

Cole looked from Keiko to Kale, who just stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Okay then...I guess I'll stay."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hmm...yeah, just a little bit, I mean I haven't eaten since, well, yesterday."

Keiko nodded and walked back into the kitchen, with Kale and Cole following behind her.

After they ate, Kale took Cole to the guest room.

"You can sleep here unless you want my room and I'll take this."

"Nah, it's fine. I just have one question, where's..."

"The bathroom's across the hallway, and I left a pair of my sweat pants and a t-shirt in there too."

"Black?"

Kale nodded, "Black."

As Cole began to walk to the bathroom, she stopped by Kale and hugged him tightly.

"I love you."

Kale stood there, yes he had said that before to her, but to hear it from Cole was something. Finally comprehending what she said, he hugged her back.

"I love you too, you psychopath."

Cole just laughed. She then let go of him and walked into the bathroom.

When she came back in, Kale was sitting next to the bed, obviously not paying attention, so being the "psychopath" she is, she jump on him.

"What the hell Cole?"

"That's what you get for not paying attention with me in your house."

"Thanks for the warning."

Kale looked at Cole now, she still had her piercings in but no make up and her hair was flat and plastered to her neck.

"What, you shocked at how different look without the make-up."

"Just a little, but it's cute. You're wearing my clothes, you're in the room next to mine, I'm happy."

"Heh, I bet you are. Well, I'm tired and I'm gonna sleep."

Cole got up and flopped down on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked at the end of the bed where Kale stood.

She sighed, "Come on. You're like a little kid."

Kale climbed under the blankets and wrapped his arm around the know stiff Cole.

"No funny stuff, got it."

When Kale didn't answer, she turned and saw that Kale was already sleeping.

'Cute, you're just to cute for your own good.'

Cole rolled back over and fell asleep in Kale's arms.

* * *

Can we honestly say, this is the LONGEST chapter ever? I had to make it long for the fact that today was really slow and I had to make the time pass quicker. Oh, and as for the description of Cole and her going back to her true self, I had to do it, so you'd slightly understand her "problem" that she and her parents keep talking about. So can ya honestly blame me.

I have no clue if the next chapter is gonna be this long, but this chapter I just laugh about 'cause it makes all my other chapters look sad. Doesn't it?

Oh, and for those of you who read my other story, "Sending Hiei Over The Deep End", well I won't update that till I finish this. I figure it would be less stressful on me to do one at a time, rather than rushing to get two done. So until then, this is it.

It's actually turning into summer here in Illinois, my parents put the, what I call, "Freeze Boxes" in and now I know it's summer, which for me sucks. Now I know I'm gonna get yelled at and get "Jen, why don't you go outside and get a nice tan instead of writing those stupid stories all day, you don't want to be pale." I have to be pale, wanna know why, well if I tan, I'll have to change my hair colour 'cause the red tints go better with pale skin...okay, that's just my opinion.

Yeah, so that's it for now, until next time my wonderful reviewers and non-reviewers.

Jen


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kale was woken up by what sounded like someone throwing up, then he remembered, 'Cole's got a hangover.'

He rolled over and off the bed and walked himself to the bathroom where Cole was indeed throwing up, so he walked out and shut the door so no one else had to see her bent over the toilet barfing up EVERYTHING.

When Cole finally exited the bathroom, she was paler than usual and she looked more out of it than what she usually puts on.

"You okay, not gonna ya know anymore?"

Cole just grunted, flopped down on the bed, and buried her head in her pillow. She then felt a pat on her back, making her swing at him, only to have her wrist caught in mid motion.

"You think hitting me is gonna help your hangover?"

"No, but it'll make me feel better, so et go of my arm and I'll feel better."

Kale did as Cole said and when she turned back to the pillows, he jumped on her and began to tickle her. As soon as she began to laugh, he knew that she was feeling at least a little better, that is until Keiko walked in.

"What are you two doing?"

Kale quickly jumped of Cole and in the process fell off the bed, which only made Cole laugh more than when he was tickling her.

"Have a nice fall Kale?"

"Cole, say one more thing and I will..."

"What, ya gonna jump on me again?"

"Maybe."

So doing the only thing came to mind, Cole bent over the side of the bed and touched Kale's lip ring, which made Kale basically start crying, that is until Yusuke walked in.

"Keiko, what's going on and why is Kale on the floor like a little girl...hi Cole."

"Hi Yusuke, they let you and dad out?"

"Yeah, but I still want to know why he's on the floor."

Cole bent over yet again and tapped Kale on the back causing him to jerk up and hit his head on Cole's chin causing her to fall back on the bed.

"Would you two knock it off and Kale what's wrong with your lip."

No one answered, they all thought Yusuke would never really notice till later on and even then he wouldn't say anything, but that went all wrong since Yusuke and Hiei were released from the hospital earlier than expected.

"Someone's gotta tell me sooner or later, or do I have to ask Columbia 'cause I'm sure she could tell me what's going on."

"My mom's here, you don't have to get her."

But of course, Cole's timing was off and Columbia was standing in the doorway watching Kale.

"Mom, don't say anything to him."

Columbia then got "that" smile on her face and Cole knew, it was all over.

"Why Yusuke, it seems that my wonderful daughter somehow sweet talked Kale into getting his lip pierced."

Kale and Cole both seemed to wince at that statement and for the fact that Kale kinda went willingly to get his lip pierced.

They both watched as Yusuke stood at the door struggling to find the right words, but he couldn't, so he walked away with everyone but Columbia behind him.

Cole watched her mom closely, what was up her sleeve, what was she planning, something was up.

"You two are gonna have a rude awakening when Hiei finds out."

Bingo! There it was, that's what was up.

When Columbia finally walked away from the room, Cole sighed and fell back on to the pillows, she then reached over and began to play with Kale's hair.

"Cole, what could she do that would be so bad?"

Cole sighed, "I dunno, she might say that we slept together, but imply that we DID something when we did it and your parents will play along as well, but since I'm closer to Hiei, he'll believe me."

"I hope so, 'cause I could get in trouble for rape."

"Yeah, that's so stupid though, if two people love each other and they do 'it', why should the older person get in trouble, I mean, it was done willingly."

"What's with you and the word willingly?"

Cole just shrugged and stopped rubbing Kale's head, which made him pout, which Cole thought was very cute.

"Let's sneak out, before Hiei comes back and decides to yell."

Kale turned around and looked at Cole. At first, he thought she was joking around, but with the look on her face, he could tell she wasn't.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Hmm...now."

"Now?"

Cole nodded.

"Okay then."

Cole sat up on the bed and watched as Kale opened the door to the balcony, which only confused Cole.

"Where are you going?"

"You wanted to leave, right, well lets go."

Cole looked down at what she was wearing.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going out there wearing your clothes."

"Why, I'm wearing my clothes."

Cole just frowned, Kale was just too cute when he was trying to be serious.

"Fine, I'm coming."

As she walked out on to the balcony, Kale stopped her and handed her the pair of boots she had been wearing the night before.

"You'll give me my boots, but you won't let me change my clothes."

"You know it."

Cole watched as Kale lifted one leg over the railing as she put her boots on, when she was finished, Kale jumped off the balcony. When Cole looked over the railing, she saw Kale below her on the ground looking up at her.

"You coming or what?"

"I ain't jumping, if you think I am, the you're the crazy one."

"I'll catch you, I swear."

Cole sighed, 'You better catch me.'

Cole lifted her right leg over the railing, then her left so she was standing on the other side of the railing.

"Cole, jump now."

Just as Cole braced herself to jump, her mom came back into the room to find her daughter hanging over the other side of the railing.

"Cole, don't do this, do not jump, stay there."

'Now she trys to be serious, you've got to be kidding me.'

Cole turned back around to face forward, but as she did, she slipped, but caught the railing as she slipped down.

Back in the room, Columbia stood there in shock as to what happened, she didn't know that Cole was still hanging there, so panic began to settle in.

Outside Kale clutched his hand to his chest.

'She almost fell, I can't believe it.'

"Kale?"

Kale's thoughts broke and as he looked up, he saw Cole slipping again.

"Drop now."

Inside the room, Columbia heard her daughters voice and that's when she noticed Cole's hands struggling to hold on to the railing, but just as the feel of relief wash over, Cole's hands disappeared and Columbia's heart fell.

'Oh my, where is...my baby.'

"HIEI, GET UP HERE NOW."

Not even a couple of seconds later, Hiei came running down the hallway, okay, he ran as best as a person who just got out of the hospital could.

"Red, what's wrong?"

"Cole, she was...she was hanging over the railing and she..."

"She what Red, what did she do?"

Hiei watched as Columbia stared out onto the balcony and that's when it hit him.

He slowly walked to the balcony and as he reached the railing, he expected to see his daughter on the ground below dead, but instead, no one was there on the ground, no body, no blood, nothing.

'Where did she go?'

* * *

Yes, where did she go?

I bet some of you thought that she died or something, nah, why would I kill her off.

Yeah, that's about it for now, I'm too pissed off due to a friend of mine who turned into a slut.

L8r,

Jen


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Last Time in Rock On:**

_"HIEI, GET UP HERE NOW."_

_Not even a couple of seconds later, Hiei came running down the hallway, okay, he ran as best as a person who just got out of the hospital could._

_"Red, what's wrong?"_

_"Cole, she was...she was hanging over the railing and she..."_

_"She what Red, what did she do?"_

_Hiei watched as Columbia stared out onto the balcony and that's when it hit him._

_He slowly walked to the balcony and as he reached the railing, he expected to see his daughter on the ground below dead, but instead, no one was there on the ground, no body, no blood, nothing._

_'Where did she go?'

* * *

_

At the Urameshi household, everyone seemed to be paniced. For all they knew Cole was hurt or dead somewhere out there and Kale was gone as well.

Well, to be brutally honest, Columbia knew what had happened, Kale and Cole had run off again, but they didn't go far, she knew that much, and she had a pretty good idea as to where they were.

So, without anyone noticing, Columbia nudged Hiei. When he looked over, she just motioned her head towards the door and Hiei caught on pretty quick. So they left without telling anyone, geez did this kind of stuff run in the family.

When they got about two blocks away from the house, Hiei looked over at his, what looked like, determined wife and figured out what was going through her head.

'So, she knew they were at our house.'

"You know it."

Hiei looked over at Columbia who was looking back at him smiling.

"I can't believe we can still do the mind reading thing," Hiei said while shaking his head.

When they reached the house, they walked in slowly due to the fact that Cole heard EVERYTHING, which was kind of disturbing. When they shut the door, Columbia nodded for Hiei to go into the livingroom, while she went into the kitchen.

When Hiei entered the livingroom, he sighed, he knew they weren't in there, he knew where they were. Hiei turned himself around, walked past his staring wife in the kitchen and went outside. Just as he thought, he stood just barely out the back door and he could see them.

When Columbia joined Hiei by the back door, she was a bit confused, but then she saw them, Kale and Cole were cuddle in one of those long lawn chairs sleeping by the pool.

"How'd you know they were out here Hiei?"

Hiei just looked over at Columbia and smiled before he walked back into the house.

Columbia stood in confusion as to what had just happened.

'I'll never understand those two, father and daughter, so much alike.'

Columbia stood at the door for a little while longer. She then looked up at the sun, then back at Cole.

'Better tell her that she's exposed to the sun.'

So Columbia walked over to where her daughter and boyfriend were laying and nudged Kale a bit until he woke up.

"Damn, we got caught."

Columbia nodded and put a finger to her lips as well as pointing one at Cole who was sleeping in Kale's arm.

"Take her up to her room before she wakes up in the sun and has a panic attack."

That's just what Kale did, he picked Cole up and took her inside and up to her room where she slept for the remainder of the day...okay, the girl slept for two days. (A/N: She was really tired, just like me, I could sleep for two days if I wanted to, but then I'd have to deal with the parentals and I don't want that, hell no I don't want that.)

"Cole, honey, you have to get up, your suspension is over and you have to go to school. Kale, Yumi, and Kaleb will be here in...ten minutes."

That made Cole jerk up from her pillow and glare at her mom.

"What do you mean ten minutes?"

"I mean, you slept all weekend and you have to leave for school in ten minutes."

Cole sat there on her bed thoughtfully, 'Excuse, excuse, I need to come up with an excuse, I don't want to go to school...DAMN, I'm screwed.'

So in defeat, Cole swung her legs over the side of the bed and drug her way to the bathroom, where she sat for five minutes doing nothing. From outside the door, she heard her mom's voice.

"Five more minutes Cole."

"SHUT UP MA!"

From the bottom of the stairs, Columbia smiled.

'My daughter is so chipper and loving.'

Back upstairs, Cole walked back in her bedroom and threw on a random tank top, and baggy, worn pair of pants, and her combat boots. On her way out of her room, she grabbed a black hooded sweatshirt that had "The Rock Horror Picture Show" written on it in red, blood-like letters, with a pair of crimson red lips above the wording and her message bag, then sighing at her bedroom door, she left the room and trudged down the stairs.

Columbia still stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the front door. So, to scare her mom, Cole took her index fingers and poked them into Columbia's side, startling her mom to death.

"What the hell was that for?"

"YOU weren't paying attention, and you got what you deserved."

"Well, Kale is here, so I think you better go, before I get you in your ticklish part."

Cole just glared at her mom and ran out the door.

In the car, Yumi and Kaleb began to laugh at Cole.

"WHAT?"

Yumi, who managed to catch her breath, answered Cole's question.

"You look like you got in a fight with your hamper."

"Maybe I did, maybe since I haven't been home in forever, I didn't have any clean clothes."

Kaleb look back at Cole from the front passenger's seat.

"I like the Rocky Horror hoodie, you truely are your mother's daughter, that's all I'm saying."

Cole just gave Kaleb a smart ass smile, which only made the others laugh.

That's how it was the whole during the car ride to school, and as they pulled up, it wasn't Cole who had the bad feeling, it was Yumi.

'What the hell is going on out there.'

Kale, Kaleb and Cole looked out the windows and looked towards the campus. What they saw made their jaws drop.

* * *

Sorry, I had to leave it off at that and I had to do that. I got bored and I just got done making cookies. Oh, and sorry it's so short, but I had to leave with another cliffy.

Hmm...summer vacation has been going on for a while and I have done nothing, and my tan is going great, which means that I'm not tanning at all, 'cause I don't go out and tan, which isn't such a big deal for me, HA!

I don' really think anything else has been going on besides all the storms that have gone through here. Lots and lots of Servere Thunderstorm Warnings, so I was on the verge of pissing my pants a bunch of times 'cause I was babysitting my 17 month old brother while all of this was going on, so I was panicing alot.

Yeah, that's it for now.

L8r,

Jen


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What the hell is are they doing," Cole screamed as she looked out the window in the back seat of Kale's car.

From the car, Kale, Yumi, Kaleb, and Cole saw Liee and Honoo trying to stop something, but they didn't know exactly what IT was.

Liee looked over and saw Kale's car parked in front of the school, so leaving poor Honoo to deal with the crowds, Liee ran over to the car. When Liee reached the car, she saw her cousin looking at her with the weirdest look, so Liee gestured for Cole to roll down the window.

When she did, Cole asked, "Liee, you better tell me what the hell is going on."

Liee nervously bit her lower lip, "They wanna get you out of the school, they know what you've done at the other schools you got kicked out of."

"Yeah, so. Like I'd care what they think, I did what I did so I could get Hiei and Columbia to finally move back here."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Cole.

"What, it's true. you think that I like going to schools where I didn't know anyone, I mean sure, I went to schools around here K through second, but when I moved over to America, I was unhappy and 'sick'."

Everyone looked over at Liee due to the fact that she knew what was going on better than they did.

"She has a shrink and she was in a mental ward for a week, just a week, 'cause she was 'rebeling'."

"What do you mean by 'rebeling'," Kaleb asked, obvioualy still confused.

Liee looked over at Cole, which only made Cole sigh.

"I was always setting things on fire, running around with VERY sharp objects, drawing very graphic pictures, and I always pretended to be possessed, which was a bit odd for me even now."

Kale rolled his eyes, "And we already didn't know that, Cole, you still do that kind of stuff now and no one gets disturbed or anything."

"EXACTLY, so why are they making a big deal," Cole stated while gesturing out the window.

Yumi patted Cole on the head and said, "They just need to get to know you...shorty."

Cole flinched at that name, no one ever dared to call her short, but it was her parents fault, not hers. Hiei and Columbia had always been so short and Cole guessed that it was genetic, which in her case, was a bitch.

"Don't you ever call me shorty again Yumi."

"Or you'll what, make me short too?"

"That's it, you are so dead!"

At that, Yumi flung the passenger side door open and ran out of the car with Cole chasing after her and gaining fast.

"Damn shorty, you're too fast."

Yumi ran down past all the angry crowds and began to run up the stairs. The others weren't exactly watching Yumi, but watching Cole as she skipped over the thought of taking the stairs like a normal person and desided to run up the railing, yes, the railing, which gave Cole an advantage.

When Yumi reached the top of the stairs, Cole was already waiting for her.

"I guess being short isn't that bad, makes me faster 'cause I have less the drag up the stairs."

Yumi still panting looked up and stared at Cole.

'Duh, no kidding shorty.'

"I heard that."

Before Yumi had a chance to comprehend what Cole just said, she was already being drug down the stairs by the "Almighty Short One".

Back at the car, Kale, Kaleb, and Liee stood there laughing as the other students stood in shock at Cole's athleticism. (A/N: Shockingly, athleticism was a word, weird huh? Just when I thought I had made a word up. DAMN!)

As Cole and Yumi came back down the stairs, everyone seemed to back away from Cole which only made her mad.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

Yumi laughed as everyone seemed to either jump or flinch at Cole's question.

"She asked you guys a question."

Everone turn and faced Kale who stood at the edge of the group with his arms crossed.

"Well, if no one's gonna answer, then I advise you all leave, NOW."

That's when the groups scattered leaving only Kale, Cole, Yumi, Liee, Kaleb, and Honoo on the campus. The silence between them was, well, irratating.

Yumi, who was still out of breath managed to get out a little laugh, which made Cole glare at her.

"What Yumi, what's so funny?"

Then Liee started laughing, then the others followed.

"WHAT?"

Kale walked up to Cole and put his arm around Cole.

"Well, when I went here, I did something that, well, was somewhat athletic and after that all the P.E. teachers and sports coaches where coming after me, so I could join certain sport and so I could set an example."

Cole's heart sank, "You mean, they'll be calling me a jock or worse."

Kale nodded.

"I-I need to go sulk now."

The others watched in amusement as Cole walked away, not towards the car or the bathroom like they thought, but up to her first class. Realizing this, Liee, Yumi, Kaleb, and Honoo took off to their classes too.

At lunch, which oddly enough all four of five of them had together, anyway, they watched as Cole continued to sulk and stab her food with a bored look on her face.

Seeing Cole this way pained Yumi a bit, so in her attempt to make Cole feel better, she went to touch Cole's shoulder only to have a SPORK come inches away from her eye.

"Geez Cole, what's wrong with you, stop pulling an attitude with everyone."

Cole sat there looking at her lap for minute as the others waited for her to answer, but instead of giving them the answer they wanted, Cole grabbed her bag and walked around the school and off the campus. She then started walking down the street, but in the mood she was in, she didn't want to walk, so she pulled out her cell phone, which she happened to find under a pile of junk some time ago.

The first person she called was Kale, but all she got was his voice mail, then she sadly made an attempt to call her parents, but no answer there either. In her last attempt to find a ride, she called over to Kaira's house.

She waited a minute until she finally heard someone pick up, "Hello?"

An uneasiness climbed over Cole as she heard Yukina's voice and her mind kept going back to the slap.

"Hello?"

Cole hesitated.

"Cole, is that you?"

'Damn,' Cole thought to herself, stupid caller ID.

"Yeah...I was looking for Kaira."

"She's not here at the moment Cole. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You can't lie Cole, neither could your mom or Kurama, he can't lie to save his life."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Is it about this morning 'cause we've heard about it from Kale already."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Where are you, outside the school?"

"No, I think at least a block away, something like that, I think."

"I'll come and get you in a couple of minutes."

"Fine, if it doesn't bother ya."

"Five minutes then."

"Yeah, whatever."

_Click._

So Cole sat and waited, and in five minutes, as said, Yukina showed up in her car.

Cole reluctantly got up and slid into the car and after only two minutes Cole had yet to say anything.

"Where you at lunch?"

Cole just nodded.

"Did you eat anything?"

Cole shook her head.

"I'll get you something."

Cole shook her head again.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

Cole nodded.

"You must not be in a good mood."

"YA THINK, GEEZ!"

Yukina was startled by her neices outburst, she had never really seen Cole this, in her opinion, hurt before.

"I'm sorry."

Yukina looked over at Cole, "What?"

"I said that I'm sorry, must be PMS or something, I think."

"That was your mom's excuse for everything, PMS, must run in the family or something."

"I doubt it, I'm just more hurt than anything."

"Hurt how, physically, emotionally, what kind?"

"More emotional than anything."

"They called you short, didn't they?"

That caught Cole's attention.

"How'd you know?"

"Hiei had the same problem through grade school, it hurt him and made him the 'shell' he is today."

"I guess everything does run in the family."

Yukina just laughed.

"So, you just want to go home?"

"Yeah, maybe, then I might walk over and see Kale."

Yukina suddenly hit the brakes.

"Whoa, what was that all about?"

"I don't think you should go over there right now."

"Why?"

"Just don't, not right now."

"Okay then."

When they pulled up to the house, Cole got out and just waved to Yukina, then walked inside the house.

"Hey Columbia, ya here?"

Silence.

'So, no one's home and I've got free run of this place, HUZZAH, my dream has come true...note to self: stop talking to self.'

As Cole walked into the kitchen to go out to the pool, she stopped by the phone. What could it hurt to at least try and call Kale? So she pick up the phone and before dialing Kale's number, she hit star 67 so her phone number wouldn't pop up.

The phone rang for the longest time, longer than she's ever had to wait, and before she went to hang up, someone answered, not just anyone, but Kaira of all people.

"Hello? Hello, is anyone there."

On the other side of the phone Cole heard Kale talking to Kaira, but she couldn't understand, she didn't want to understand, so she slammed the phone down.

Cole then slid down the wall and crumpled to the ground. So that's what Yukina didn't want Cole to know, that's why neither Kale nor Kaira picked up their phones.

She felt betrayed, hurt, alone...all those things she never wanted to feel like this again, but it happened, she was in the Dark Place.

"What did I so wrong?"

* * *

I personally love the Dark Place, it's comforting especially when all the people you called best friends admit to you that you're useless and a last resort to hang out with. So, yeah, I've gone through alot this weekend and I'm lucky I didn't kill anyone. The only people that I can really talk to and trust is Miranda and Andi, oh and obviously those of you who read my little ramblings, so I thank you for that.

Hmm...yeah, lots of fun, lots of storms up here, or down here in Illinois. For some odd reason, that storm Arlene is gonna make it's way up to my part of Illinois by tomorrow or something, so more storms to make me pee my pants. Oh, if you haven't noticed, I hate really bad storms, especially when they have thunder, or just some kind of warning, so yeah, more stress, hehe.

Oh yeah, I've been sick every once in a while and I found out why. For a while now I've been drinking nothing but water and one day I had not even half a cup of coffee and I felt sick all day, so I went back to water. Then on another day, I had a Coke and felt sick, so I went back to water. So yeah, guess who can't exactly have caffine anymore, ME! I can only have water and then any kind of beverage without any caffine. Why me, I like caffine.

Is that it for now, why yes I think it is, so until the next time.

Jen


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Nothing, absolutely nothing.'

Cole sat in her apartment staring at her computer hoping for an e-mail from her mom or anyone for that matter.

You see, it has been almost five years since that phone call to Kale's and Cole had, in her way, moved on and got on with life. This meaning that she didn't run away, but stayed and went to school as usual, stayed friends with the others, but never talked to Kaira or Kale.

After graduation, Cole and Yumi had partnered up and opened up a club called Pagan, but it's not a club for witches, just your ordinary club that became a big hit with the younger crowd, but the occasional older person did come in every once in a while and since Cole's birthday was tomorrow and she would be twenty-one, they where going to begin a new schedule where there would be days that the older crowds could come in and drink.

Giving up on the e-mail thing, Cole got up from the computer and went off to bed, but lay there till atleast three until she finally fell asleep. (A/N: Hmm...sounds like me, then after three, I DIE...or in better terms, I go into a deep sleep.)

The next morning Cole was awaken by her damned phone ringing constantly off the hook, she needed to learn to turn that damn ringer off before she went to bed.

Cole poked her head out from underneath the covers and looked at her called ID, no suprise to her, it was blocked, so she sighed and picked up the phone only to go deaf.

"HAPPY BIRHTDAY COLE!"

"Yumi, you do realize what time it is, right?"

"Um, Cole, it's almost two in the afternoon."

Cole sighed, "Exactly!"

With that, Cole slammed the phone down, leaving Yumi stunned in the other end.

'Damn people think I'm actually gonna be up before five, they're nuts, birthday or not.'

Cole pulled the covers back over her head and rolled over only to be disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Go away."

The knocking continued.

"GO AWAY MOTHER!"

Silence finally came. Cole smiled at her "victory" and started to doze off when it happened.

"You shouldn't have given me a key, 'cause I got in."

Cole silently cursed to herself and brought the covers down from her face to see the demoness herself.

"There's the birthday girl."

"You do realize what time it is?"

Columbia shook her head, "Do you realize that's the only question you ever ask anyone?"

"Shut up...where's dad?"

"He didn't want to come fearing you'd kill us if we woke you up."

"He thought right for once."

"Oh shut up," Columbia said as she walked into the kitchen and came back with two 20 oz cups of what Cole hoped was a cappuccino.

Cole stared, drooling at the two cups, "Cappuccino?"

"What else would it be."

"Well hand over the caffine woman."

Columbia shook her head and handed over one of the cup, watching as her daughter drank half of it in one big gulp.

'My daughter, the caffine addict.'

"Stop that?"

Cole looked dumbfounded at Cole, "What would you like me to stop?"

"I know you're thinking about my addiction to caffine. So, what kind of scheme are you guys gonna do this year for me?"

"Yumi agreed to close the club tonight and we're gonna have the party there."

"I feel like I'm six again and we're going to Chuck-E-Cheeses."

Columbia looked down at her watch and back up at Cole.

"I gotta go, more scheming to do."

Columbia then got up and left, leaving Cole to sit there and remember to tell her mom one last thing.

'Yep, I'm doomed, THEY'RE gonna come now.'

About an hour later, after attempting to fall alseep, Cole gave up and got out of bed.

Meanwhile, back with Columbia, she grabbed her cellphone and called the last person Cole would ever want to talk to.

"Hello?"

"Kale, it's Red, you know that party for Cole tonight, well you better show your cute little ass up tonight."

"Cole'll shoot you and me."

"But she doesn't know the truth, so I think you at least owe her that."

"...fine..."

"Good then, see ya then."

_Click._

Later that night around eight or so, is when everyone started to show up. Cole sat at the bar with her head in her arms due to her "wake up call" earlier this morning.

Yumi and Kaleb sat on both side of Cole staring at the entrance to the club waiting for you-know-who to show up.

Kaleb glanced over at the door and saw Kale walk in, so he reached over and nudged Yumi who looked over at the door too, then she looked back at Kaleb and gave him the nod.

"Hey bro, 'sup."

Never had anyone seen Cole's head pop up as fast as it did when Kaleb mention Kale.

Kale slowly and cautiously walked up to where Yumi, Kaleb, and Cole were sitting.

"Hey guys, Cole."

Cole just shook her head and took off for the back office.

Yumi looked over at Kale and with her eyes, she motioned for him to go back there with her.

In the back room, Cole was pacing back and forth like a wild animal, mumbling many BAD things to herself.

"Cole?"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Cole, can we talk?"

"Talk, TALK, about what Kale, about how you ditched me for my cousin and thought it would be amusing is you didn't tell me?"

"That's not what happened, we..."

"What Kale, what 'really' happened?"

"It was a joke Cole, a big joke that me and Kaira thought you wouldn't take so seriously."

Cole just stared over at Kale.

"I swear Cole, it's the honest truth."

"...You mean, I am an idiot?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Oh my, oh my geez, why didn't you tell me instead of making me suffer for five years."

"Hmm...the suffer part."

"You're sick, you know that right?"

"So I've been told."

Cole shook her head.

"Oh, and your mom is really creepy, she told me that I better bring my cute little ass here tonight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was disturbing."

"I swear, the woman is loosing it, so sad."

"Yeah...so what do we do, where do we go from here?"

Cole shrugged.

"You wanna go out there and say you beat me unconcious or maybe...Cole, what are you staring at?"

Kale got a bit nervous as Cole got closer to him, apparently staring at something on her face.

"You kept it, I'm suprised."

"What?"

Kale finally figured it out when Cole touched his lip. He did keep the lip ring, why would he have gotten rid of it. At the time, it was the only thing that he had of Cole when she thought he was cheating on her.

"Yeah, I kept it, what, you thought I wasn't."

"No, I mean yeah, I mean...not really. I just thought, I don't know, I have a headache."

Kale patted Cole on the head, "Remember, if you think to hard, your head starts to hurt."

Suddenly Cole felt comfort and relief wash over her and she felt home and just as Kale began to take his hand off her head, Cole grabbed it and brought his hand to her cheek. She needed that warmth, that feeling that he was with her again and yet there it was.

"Am we interupting something 'cause we hope we are."

Kale and Cole looked over and saw Yumi and Liee peeking through the door.

"Hey Kale, should we, ya know, kill them?"

"After you, birthday girl."

Yumi and Liee both "eeped" and ran through the club with Cole and Kale tailing behind them.

Hiei, who was in a corner by himself, smiled at his daughter.

'Damn kid's gonna be way to happy for her own good now.'

The others on the other hand, made "cute" noises as the couple ran after Liee and Yumi.

So, everything was back to normal, more or less, but what was gonna happen next?

* * *

That is not a cliffhanger and it's not the end, honestly, I have no clue how many more chapters there are left, I just keep thinking of random things like that. What a mind I have, eh?

Hmm...yeah, this is all coming from a mind full of PMS and cramps, sorry, I'm just, yeah, PMSing. Let's just hope that doesn't get anyone killed, right? Plus, I know something's up 'cause I'm, okay, I'm not wearing all white, but a very light grey and it's making my mom scared, HA, yeah, she's really weird.

Yeah, this is what a crazy girl does when she's bored, she goes through all the videos that she has taped stuff on and watched two of the sadest, in my opinion, episodes of Angel, which is the one where Cordelia ends up dying in her coma, if you didn't know that I AM SORRY and the last episode of Angel and Wesley dies in that episode, yet again, I'M SORRY. Then I watched the last episode of Buffy, and yeah, Spike and Anya died in that, SORRY AGAIN, so I cryed alot last night, and that was around two in the morning.

Yeah, that's it.

Hehe...

Jen


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: All Good Things Must Come To An End**

**(A/N: All the things in Italics are Cole's thoughts...and as the title of this chapter says, this is ending, NOW!)

* * *

**

_You ever get that feeling that you're falling, but what if you were actually falling while friends and family watched you from the ground, watching fall to your demise, the thing you've always wanted...well, it happened._

**Earlier That Day**

Everyone had begun to notice how oddly Cole was acting, she was being way to HAPPY to be Cole and it was beginning to scare everyone, yet no one dared to ask her what was going on.

_Why did this have to happen to me, I mean we only did this once and look what happens to me, but no ones has to know right, no one HAS to know, I'll just get rid of it._

"Cole are you alright?"

Cole spun around and came face to face with a very concerned Yumi.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just unusual for you to be this happy, ya know, and we just thought that you might want to tell us about it."

Cole just smile, "Aw, come on, it's a happy day, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the roof."

_The roof, of course, the roof of the apartment building. I mean it is high enough, I just want to get this over with._

When Cole got to the roof, she wasn't alone, Liee was already up there. As the wind began to blow through Cole's hair, Liee turned around and charged at her cousin.

"Why did you do this to me, why Kaleb, I thought you loved Kale."

Cole just looked down, smirking like a maniac.

"You really don't care, do you?"

"It's funny what alcohol does to a person, makes them so vulnerable, let's people take advantage of them."

Cole looked back up to face Liee still smiling.

"Cole, what's wrong with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, but your boyfriend, I guess you should see what's wrong with him, he did this."

"But not without you."

Cole continued to smirk, "What if I was unconcious?"

"Kaleb's not like that."

"Hmm...show's how much you really know about him, doesn't it, he just like the others, a lying bag of shit that lets his penis take control."

"You're lying"

"Am I, or are you just to blind to actually see."

That's when Liee broke and before Cole could react, Liee already had Cole's half way hanging off the edge of the roof.

At the same time, the others, parents and kids, had exited the building.

Back up on the roof Cole still had the look on her face.

"Why won't you stop smiling?"

"'Cause I already know what you're going to do, so do it already."

"WHAT?"

Everyone from the ground looked up as they saw Liee pushing Cole over the edge.

_Free Falling, I always liked that song, funny how you can think of the stupidest things when you're about to die. I just want this to end, no more suffering, everyone will be so happy if I just die. Everything I've ever done, all the suffering I've caused others._

At that moment, just as Cole was about to hit the ground, she saw Kale.

_NO, NO, NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE, I CAN'T, STOP, STOP STOP..._

**Blackout...

* * *

**

This has to be short, so just go to the epoligue...


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the end Cole didn't die, as at the jump she made at the Urameshi's house, she landed on Kale, by some kind of fate, she was meant to live, but the baby, however never made it and in reality, it wasn't Kaleb's. Then why didn't Liee flip out, she flipped out 'cause she thought Kale was Kaleb due to drunkeness.

Liee in the long run had been charged with attempted murder and should be out soon, which is odd enough, but she does regret pushing her pregnant cousin over the building.

Scene cuts to a desert like place, location: UNKNOWN.

"Are you happy?"

"Not really."

The purple haired, red eyed girl looked over at the man who used to be the boy she knew, her little slave bot that she met once again, as if it was fate.

_Kale and Cole watched as Kaleb ran downstairs and they started chasing after him. When they got outside, Keiko and Columbia were staring at them. _

_"Cole, honey what's this I hear about you guys writing about Kaleb?"_

_"Give me a break Columbia, you know that's not true, you and Hiei never yell at me for anything."_

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_"Fine, come on slave boy."_

_Cole grabbed Kale's arm and drug him upstairs while Keiko, Kaleb, and Columbia stood outside shocked at Cole's "little" fit._

_"Red, she needs some serious therapy."_

_"Me and Hiei tryed it, but no one seems to think that there's anything wrong with her."_

_Keiko just nodded at Columbia's answer._

_Back up in Cole's room, Cole began to put stuff away, she noticed that Kale was just standing there watching her._

_"What? You better sto..."_

_She stopped in mid-sentence as Kale began to approach her._

_"Kale, what are yo..."_

_Her sentence was brought to a halt as his lips touched hers. The kiss was nothing drastic, just simple and sweet, no tongue, no pervertedness._

_When the kiss broke, Cole herself was speechless for once._

_"I know how you are, so I know that no one's gonna know, so I'll see ya later Shadow."_

_She watched as Kale walked out of her room, just as she recovered from her state of shock._

_'Bastard, hope he know's he can't touch me anymore than that or I'll scream rape...but he's just too cute.'_

_She stood there for a moment to take in what just happened._

_"WAIT, he called me Shadow, no one's ever called me that, except...Kale."_

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

Cole smiled and felt a had touch her stomach and as she looked up a too familiar pair of lips touched her and pulled back.

"I want to do this, for us, all of us."

Kale got up and wiped the desert dust off his pants, then went over and helped a six month pregnant Cole up from where she was sitting.

Two years had passed since the accident, Cole now twenty-five and Kale now twenty-seven, they had left suddenly one night and never told anyone where they were going, they knew everyone would be worried with Cole being pregnant and all, but they felt they had to do this on their own term, on their own time. Marriage, the one thing they thought about from day one, a family that was ready to start, a fresh start at that.

As the turned to the little wedding chapel in the middle of the desert, they took one last look at each other from a point of view never to be surfaced again, to be single and young again.

That's how it ends, another life born.

* * *

Sappy I know, but I just got in trouble for being, disrespectful, which is bull, and I figure I'd end it on a good note.

Yeah, Cole didn't die, she lived and lost the baby, but got pregnant again and left with Kale one night so they could start their own life and their own story, never to be told.

I'm thinking up another new story which will be out soon, so until next time, if ya read it that is...

Jen


	16. Authors Note EXCLUSIVE

**This is just an authors note EXCLUSIVE!**

**As you all know, the Rose Tint My World/Rock On series has come to a close, but for those of you who like my writings and want to be updated with what's coming up next for me, I'll tell ya now, so you don't have to wait in suspence.**

**My new story is going to be entitled, "Gotta Be More To Life", and it's going to have everything from, Yusuke having a younger sister, to Valkyries, to Lilith, to the Seven Deadly Sin, which by the way is going to be the best part of the new fic so far. Oh and speaking of Yusuke's sister, I thought I'd give the exclusive about her here and no where else, so if ya read it here, consider yourself lucky...seriously...KIDDING!**

**Jo (Josie) Urameshi**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Violet**

**Hair: Greyish-Yellow/ Style: Chin length, choppy and layered, it kinda flares out on the sides, with feathered out bangs**

**Mother: Atsuko Urameshi**

**Father: UNKNOWN**

**Brother: Yusuke Urameshi (Older)**

**(A/N: Here's the sad part, I even came up with oufits for the girl...I'm so pathetic.)**

**Outfits**

**School Uniform:**

**Shirt: white, button up, long sleeved shirt with a light grey tank top underneath**

**Skirt: a black, pink, and grey pleated knee length pleated skirt**

**Shoes: instead of usual shoes for a uniform, she has knee high, lace up boots**

**Towny Outfit #1:**

**Shirt: black tanktop with fishnet sleeves**

**Skirt: black, ankle length gypsy skirt**

**Shoes: black and fushia high top Converse**

**Towny Outfit #2**

**Shirt: blood red sleeveless t-shirt with black dragons and rose vines circling around the front and back**

**Pants: dark, dark blue jeans**

**Shoes: black combat boots with buckles going around the top**

**(A/N: Here's a little summary on Jo, just for fun.)**

**Summary: Jo is indeed Yusuke's little sister, by personality alone. Fact is, she was "kidnapped" in the sense that she was only a year old and a group of, eer, mythological creatures thought she was dangerous, so they took her and erased the memories of her family so she wouldn't be remembered and yet 16 years later, here she is, using her powers freely.**

**Yes, the powers, this girls has the most amazing ablilities. First off, the girl's an empath, which is the ability to be able to feel what others are feeling, which may or may not be a good thing. Her second power is telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. The third power is what Jo likes to call Fire Cuffs. Fire Cuffs is the ability to summon fire around her wrists and to use the fire in any shape or form.**

**Jo knows about her brothers past and present, she know's that he's the Spirit Detective and a half-demon, as is she, but in fear of rejection, she stays hidden in the shadows and watches over her older brother...but one day, that all changes.**


End file.
